1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational book, and more particularly, to an educational book having a revolving globe disposed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knowledge of geography is essential for appreciating the physical and social aspects of the complex global world in which we live. Often times, however, conventional books relating to geography fail to maintain the interest of a young reader. This may be due to the fact that the topics discussed are sometimes difficult for a child to understand. For example, many books make reference to different regions or geographical areas in the world with which a young reader is not familiar. When a globe or atlas is not available, it becomes difficult for a young reader to properly distinguish between the different geographical locations discussed. It is also difficult for some children to understand day/night cycles. In addition, some young children may need something more than the text and pictures in most conventional books in order to remain engaged in the topic being discussed. Thus, an educational book which includes a revolving globe disposed therein would be desirable.
Thus, a book with a spinning globe solving the aforementioned problems is desired.